I love you too, Bart
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: Jaime Reyes dies after a mission by being blown up... The last words Bart ever said to him, were "I love you.." Bart only wanted Jaime to love him back... Little did he know Jaime did love him back... "I love you too, Bart.." [Angsty/Death One-Shot; Complete] [Re-edited]


_BluePulse_

_ How could I let this happen…?_

"If anyone would be lucky to date me…. Then why couldn't it be _you_?"

...

**January 19 2016, 3:28 PM**

He wasn't afraid to admit he loved him. He wasn't afraid to admit he liked boys. That he wasn't entirely straight. Even right now, on his death bed, he still could remember the times he had spent, stressing over school, stressing over the Scarab, over everything. He could smell the burning flesh on his chest. He could smell the fire and smoke surrounding the battle scene. He looked up, not even acknowledging a certain young ginger that was currently speeding over to him. Bart Allen. The speedsters name was Bart Allen; otherwise known as Impulse… Jaime Reyes, otherwise know as Blue Beetle, had his life slipping from his weak grasp..

Jaime Reyes tried to use his weak limbs to raise his arm, to grab Bart's hand, to tell him he'd be okay. What a lie; even on his death bed he would lie… To himself. As he felt his breathing turn vivid, he could faintly hear "Blue-Beetle!" From a bit away. He could hear the sound of retreating feet, leaving the dying Hispanic teen bewildered. "Blue!" Bart screamed, trying to speed over to the teen, but he was to late; just as he was about to grab Jaime, a large explosion's force pushed him several feet away. Jaime was blown up. Blown freaking up…

The world began spinning for the young speedster as he smacked head first onto the ground, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up. His light green eyes teared up; "Blue!" His hoarse voice called out, he tried to stand, but fell back over. He forced himself up, sprinting as fast as he could to the explosion wreckage, his heart thumping in his chest. He was afraid. Afraid the boy he loved was dead… The Young Justice team hurriedly made their way to the wreckage, eyes wide….

Impulse frowned even more as he sped around, tears of frustration coming to his eyes.. "BLUE!" He screamed, not even caring everyone else was watching him… He began to sprint around again, tears running freely from his light green eyes. Wondergirl, Batgirl, and Robin were all in a deep state of shock.. Arsenal had his mouth agape, trying to blink back unwanted tears… Nightwing looked distraught; if that was even possible…

"There!" Wondergirl pointed warily towards a limp bloody hand lying buried beneath the wreckage. Impulse didn't hesitate to speed toward it. He removed the boards and burning rubble from the scene, letting even more tears fall as he picked up a lifeless Jaime Reyes.. "I-Im sorry… I should've saved you…. I-I…." Bart whispered, holding the dead body in his arms..

"I love you…"

But, it was to late... That the young speedster already knew. Jaime was dead._ DEAD_. All because of some stupid explosion... Tears streamed from Bart's pale green eyes as he held Jaime's corpse close to his chest. Bart sunk to his knees, the tears falling faster and faster then before. "J-Jaime! P-Please!" He begged, not even caring the team was looking at him with sympathy... Nightwing clamped his mouth shut, biting him bottom lip hard. Wondergirl and Batgirl were trying not to release any small drops of salt water from their eyes, but yet they failed. Arsenal and Robin just looked grim and sorrow-filled. Jaime was dead... And Bart couldn't save him.

...

**January 19 2017, 2:28 PM**

Even after a year after the Hispanic teen died, Bart could still feel as if it was his fault.. His fault for not being fast enough... Bart looked down as he sat in the kitchen of the new cave.. He could hear Jaime's voice echoing in his mind...

_"What are you doing, ese?" _

Tears sprung to the young fourteen year old speedsters eyes as he looked down at his hands, remembering as he held the dead Jaime Reyes tightly in his grasp, wishing he had never faded from his life... He stood up abruptly, speeding out of the new HQ, and towards Jaime Reyes' house... He rapped his knuckles on the door when Jaime's mother answered, and immediately let the pale green eyed speedster inside. Bart thanked the woman as he ran up to Jaime's room, and sat on top of the Hispanic teens bed... He finally let the tears stream down his face as he looked at the Hispanic teens closet, seeing a gray hoodie. Bart sped over, picked it up, slipped it on, and curled out on Jaime's bed as he cried. He could feel something in the pocket- a slip of paper. Curiosity filled his head as he kept weeping over Jaime's death, he slipped the paper out... Only to see a picture.

A picture of Blue-Beetle and Impulse.

...

**January 19 2018, 2:32 PM**

It had been two years.. Two whole years since the young Hispanic teen slipped away from Bart's life... Since he died... Today was the same exact day Jaime Reyes had slipped into heaven... Bart slowly slipped on a light gray hoodie- one that used to belong to Jaime.. He walked to the Zeta-Tube, not even acknowledging the team giving him the same sorrow- filled look they had been giving him whenever he wore that hoodie; HIS hoodie...

_"Impulse, B023"_

After the computer announced him leaving the cave, he walked straight down the sidewalk, heading towards the cemetery... The one where Jaime Reyes was buried. He looked straight down, pale green eyes full of tears of his past... The apocalypse Jaime was apparently supposed to be the villain of is prevented.. It had been prevented since Jaime took his final breath. The only thing the now 15 year old speedster could hear was his scuffling of his footsteps against the deep gray pavement. As he looked down, he cautiously put his hand inside of the left pocket of the hoodie, the one concealing the picture he had found a year ago...

A picture of Blue-Beetle and Impulse.

He stroked the edges with the middle of his thumb as he frowned deeply, wincing as memories flooded his mind. He had realized it was raining as he had reached the cemetery. Bart sped over to his lover's grave, dropping to his knees and just staring at the engraving, over, and over... He felt sobs wrack through his body as he whilst the photo in his left hand, tears and rain mixing together at they landed on the tombstone. Bart hugged the tombstone tightly as he picked up his right hand, pressing his cold lips to his index finger and setting it on Jaime's grave... He wished Jaime had loved him back... Little did he know, Jaime did love him back...

_"I love you too, Bart... Always have..."_

_..._


End file.
